harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
November 15
November 15 is International STAND UP to Bullying Day, according to checkiday.com. People Births *1919 - Joseph Wapner (judge and TV personality) *1921 - Joaquin Garay (voice actor and singer) *1929 - Ed Asner (live-action/voice actor and political activist) *1933 - Jack Burns (comedian and voice actor) *1934 - Joanna Barnes (actress and writer) *1935 - Kaneta Kimotsuki (Japanese voice actor) *1952 - Randy Savage (professional wrestler and actor) *1954 - Stephen W. Burns (actor) *1955 - Michael Peraza Jr. (art director and layout & conceptual artist) *1956 - Jerry Rees (director, screenwriter and animator) *1971 - Danny Pardo (actor and writer) *1986 - Winston Duke (actor) *1988 - Zena Grey (actress) *1991 - Shailene Woodley (live-action/voice actress) *2000 - Coco Grayson (same as above) Deaths *1954 - Lionel Barrymore (actor) *1993 - Evelyn Venable (actress) *2015 **Saeed Jaffrey (actor) **P.F. Sloan (singer and songwriter) *2016 - Milt Okun (singer and music producer) *2018 - Roy Clark (singer, musician, TV host and actor) Shorts *1924 - Alice Comedies: Alice Hunting in Africa *1925 - Alice Comedies: Alice Rattled by Rats *1929 - Jungle Rhythm *2012 - Electric Holiday Television *1966 - MGM/Warner Bros.' TV Special '' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' was released to the Australians in 1977. *1986 **The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Little Bears Lost" premieres on NBC. **The Disney Channel Premiere Film, Down the Long Hills, premieres on Disney Channel. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "The Unbreakable Bin" and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Seer No Evil" premiere in syndication. *1990 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "Queen of the Carpies" and the TaleSpin episode "Captains Outrageous" premiere in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "Cereal Surreal" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Smells Like Trouble" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Mighty Ducks episode "Puck Fiction" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Jungle Cubs episode "A Tail Of Two Tails/Hair Ball", the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Rolly's Egg-Celent Adventure/Wild Chick Chase", the Recess episode "Teacher's Lounge/Randall's Reform", and the Pepper Ann episode "Crush and Burn/Soccer Season" premiere on ABC. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Lone Wolf" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2002 - The Kim Possible premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Kimitation Nation". *2013 - The Doc McStuffins episodes "Kirby and the King" and "Bubble Monkey, Blow Your Nose!" premiere on Disney Junior. *2015 - The Once Upon a Time episodes "Birth" and "The Bear King" air on ABC. *2019 - 101 Dalmatian Street will be released to the US as a Disney+ exclusive. Disney Events *1987 - Jim Henson is inducted into the Television Hall of Fame. VHS & DVD releases *1988 **''Disney Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs'' **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Special Edition'' **'' Three Men and a Baby '' (Touchstone Pitcures) *1994 - When a Man Loves a Woman *2005 - Scrubs: The Complete Second Season (Touchstone Television) *2011 **''Disney Junior: Live on Stage'' **'' The Lion King: Diamond Edition '' Movies *1989 - Disney's The Little Mermaid premieres in Los Angeles, California. *2000 - Universal Studios' How the Grinch Stole Christmas was released in the United Kingdom. *2019 - Disney's Ford v. Ferrari (20th Century Fox) Disney Theme park happenings *1993 - The Garden Grill restaurant opens in The Land pavilion at Epcot. It was previously known as The Land Grille Room. Video games *2000 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue is released for Dreamcast. *2001 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is released for Game Boy Color. *2007 - High School Musical: Livin' the Dream is released for Game Boy Advance. *2011 - Kinect Disneyland Adventures is released. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2011 **''Disney Junior: Live on Stage'' **'' The Lion King: Diamond Edition'' *2016 **''Finding Dory'' **''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Collector's Edition 3D Blu-ray (Lucasfilm, Ltd.) **'' The Jungle Book (2016) Collector's Edition 3D Blu-ray'' Category:Days in Screen History